<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Scientific Babysitting by lyricwritesprose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173465">Adventures in Scientific Babysitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose'>lyricwritesprose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liz Shaw babysits, the science is going to get done <i>right.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Scientific Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kate narrowed her eyes and studied the jar of vinegar critically. "It's a <em>little</em> fizzy," she pronounced. "I guess." She sighed dramatically and produced the notebook Liz had given her. <em>TUMS,</em> she wrote, in slightly shaky five-year-old handwriting, <em>FIZZ LEVEL: ONE.</em><br/><br/>"It's okay," Liz told her. "Remember, the ones that don't fizz tell us just as much as the ones that do."<br/><br/>"But," Kate said tragically, "they're <em>boring!"</em><br/><br/>"Look at it this way. If the aliens tried to make you set off the wrong volcano, you could pour crushed Tums in and fool them all."<br/><br/>Kate clearly found this an arresting possibility.<br/><br/>"We still need a larger sample size. Why don't you try a few more before you decide that white things don't fizz?" The previous jars read <em>CONTROL</em> (it was pure vinegar), <em>SALT,</em> and <em>GREATED CHEESE.</em><br/><br/>Kate nodded decisively and moved on to the sample marked <em>BAKING SODA.</em><br/><br/>~~~~~~~~<br/><br/>Katherine Lethbridge-Stewart's baking soda volcano was the sixteenth such science project in her class. But it was the only one that flooded over a tiny paper rocket marked <em>ZYGON SHIP–REALLY SCAREY!</em> It was also the only one with a page of notes and a listed co-author: Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, Cambridge.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>